Cracked
by Bergfrue
Summary: Kenapa kami, para negara, seolah hanya pion yang dimainkan sesuka kehendak apa yang disebut sebagai hakikat dunia internasional? / Heavy based on Indonesia - Australia current relations and issues. Rate for Political Theme. Just for fun. RnR? Thanks


**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rate : T **_**for theme**_

**Warning: **_heavy political theme_. Mungkin akan menimbulkan debat, tetapi Author **tidak bermaksud **demikian.

**Just for fun and feeding you some informations :)**

Langit mendung. Awan tebal dan gelap ada menutupi sinar matahari yang seharusnya membuat pagi ini lebih cerah dan lebih semangat. Tetapi pagi ini justru suram, lengkap dengan titik-titik gerimis yang sudah mengguyur di pagi hari. Dingin.

Cocok sekali menjadi pelengkap suasana hati yang sedang _bad mood_—catat: **sangat**. _**bad. mood**_**.**

Indonesia dari pagi sudah sedikit mengerecutkan bibir tipisnya. Keningnya berkerut sehingga kedua alisnya nyaris bersatu. Kedua matanya berkali-kali melempar tatapan dan lirikan tajam, berserta hembusan napas besar berkali-kali terhela.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" umpatnya berkali-kali sembari menggebrak meja kerjanya. Sosok wanita tampaknya tengah benar-benar geram. Jika diibaratkan animasi, pasti kedua telinganya sudah mengeluarkan asap dengan wajah memerah padam.

Memangnya apa masalahnya, kalian tanya? Untuk menjawabnya, coba kita putar _setting _cerita ke beberapa waktu yang lalu…

_**Flashback**_**…**

"APA?!" teriakan itu terdengar cukup lebay dan keras hingga membuat pria di depannya semakin menunduk dan berkerut segan. Namun si wanita berkebaya tak peduli—bodo amat, tak ada orang lain juga di Istana Negara yang lagi lumayan sepi. Jikapun banyak orang, pasti tak peduli juga karena apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari lelaki di depannya ini, membuatnya merasa tak heran jika ia harus berteriak. Jangankan berteriak, ia akan merasa sah-sah saja jika melakukan adegan Mortal Combat di sini.

"KAU BILANG AUSTRALIA MENYADAP TELEPON PEJABAT-PEJABAT INDONESIA?!" teriaknya lagi seraya mengulangi apa yang barusan dilaporkan oleh salah satu Badan Intelijen Indonesia.

Pria di umur awal 50 tahun itu mengangguk, "Benar. Seorang Kontraktor Badan Keamanan Nasional Amerika Serikat, membocorkan dokumen penyadapan terhadap pejabat negara Indonesia."

Indonesia sedikit mengangakan mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang siapapun bisa tahu bahwa ia tengah terkejut sekaligus tak percaya ke arah pria di depannya. Airmuka gadis itu seolah menerangkan bahwa apa yang barusaja didengarnya telah memukul telak batinnya.

Australia…

"…Australia…" Indonesia menyuarakan keheranan dan ketidakpercayaan yang ada di batinnya. Namun mungkin karena rasa terkejutnya cukup besar, ia hanya mampu menyebut nama negara Kangguru itu tanpa mampu menyelesaikan kalimat apapun yang ingin terlontar.

Tersenyum miring dan ragu, Indonesia melanjutkan, "Kau becanda, 'kan?" jelas ia masih belum mempercayai semuanya, "Jangan main-main—ini tidak lucu."

Sayangnya, pria di depan Indonesia sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya semula—membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar serius akan ucapannya, "Ini benar, Indonesia," ujar pria tersebut, "Australia telah menyadap telepon Presiden, Ibu Negara, dan beberapa pejabat strategis kita."

Seketika Indonesia menghela napas yang tak terasa ia tahan.

Ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa saat itu. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain keterkejutan dan pukulan telak pada pikiran dan batinnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merespon apapun lagi kepada anggota intelijen di depannya itu.

Indonesia hanya berbalik dan melangkah lemas seolah-olah seluruh energi hidupnya tersedot secara mendadak.

Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya: Mengapa Australia?

_**End of flashback**_

Masih sulit ia percayai semua ini. Berita ini bagaikan petir di siang bolong—sama sekali tak ia duga bahkan bayangkan. Australia adalah salah satu negara yang ia anggap sebagai rekan diplomasi yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tetangga yang ia anggap mampu menjalin hubungan kebaikan mutual dengannya. Pria yang baik, yang memandang Indonesia sebagai sahabat pula. Tentu saja, jika tidak, mengapa Indonesia mau repot-repot menyepakati begitu banyak perjanjian bilateral dengan pemuda itu?

Indonesia memandangnya sebagai tetangga yang baik. Partner diplomasi yang ia percayai.

Indonesia _terlanjur _menganggap demikian.

"Dia benar-benar keterlaluan," Indonesia menghela napas berat ketika kembali ia memikirkan semuanya. Rasanya masih sulit saja ia percayai, "Apa yang ia pikirkan? Apa yang ia mau? Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu jelas mampu melihat betapa wanita tersebut murka akan perilaku Australia, negara yang sudah dianggap sebagai sahabatnya.

Sang Presiden hanya menghela napas. Ketara sekali begitu banyak beban yang Beliau hadapi—terlihat dari air mukanya yang lelah, "Parahnya, Australia sudah sejak lama melakukan hal ini. Hanya baru ketahuan sekarang."

Australia… sialan kau.

Indonesia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran bercampur pengap, "…Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Maksudku… tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa perilakunya ini bisa mengancam hubungan diplomasi kita berdua? Jelas sekali bahwa perbuatannya ini sangat melukaiku!"

Melukai semua kepercayaanku terhadapnya selama ini…

Sang Presiden mengangguk, "Kita sudah memiliki banyak kerjasama dengan Australia di berbagai bidang, sehingga dengan kasus ini, semua kerjasama itu bisa terancam."

"Tentu saja!" tanpa sadar suara Indonesia mengeras, "Tidakkah kita sudah memiliki kerjasama dengannya di bidang pertukaran informasi dan kerjasama intelijen? Bakar saja dokumen perjanjian itu jika dia tetap tidak mempercayai kita dan memata-matai kita seperti ini."

Perjanjian palsu! Perjanjian yang sebatas tanda tangan formal tanpa mengekspresikan kepentingan senyatanya dari negara yang menyepakatinya.

"Inilah akibatnya jika jaman sudah dijejali oleh orang-orang dengan pikiran pragmatis dan oportunis," gumam Indonesia dengan suara tertekan, "Apapun cara itu dianggap wajar selama itu bisa memuaskan kepentingan mereka. Tak peduli jika mereka telah meludai kepercayaan dan hubungan yang sudah terbangun sejak begitu lama."

Sang Presiden meletakkan kedua siku tangannya di meja dan menyangga dagunya, "Kita harus mempertimbangkan dan mengevaluasi ulang tiap kerjasama dengan Australia. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah partner bilateral penting bagi kita."

"Namun tetap saja, dia sudah melanggar dan meludahi kedaulatanku!" Indonesia tetap berada dalam pemikirannya yang kalut karena amarah, "Konvensi Wina jelas-jelas mengatur hubungan diplomatik tetapi apa yang Australia lakukan sekarang? Memata-mataiku sudah sejak lama seolah-olah aku negara yang sudah tidak memiliki kedaulatan saja!"

"Kita harus tetap tenang, Indonesia," ujar sang Presiden, "Kita bahkan belum mendengar apa-apa dari pihak Australia sendiri."

Indonesia memang terdiam, namun sorot marah dan terluka tidak luntur dari pandangan kedua matanya.

"Kita harus menunggu konfirmasi dari Australia dan penjelasannya terkait tindakan mereka ini."

::::::::::::

Senyum miring dan sedikit mengejek itulah yang terpampang di wajah pemuda itu ketika keesokan harinya Indonesia bertandang ke rumahnya. Membuat paras Indonesia yang sudah sejak awal geram, kini makin dongkol saja menatap air muka negara di belahan selatan tersebut.

"Oh… soal penyadapan itu ya…," Australia memasang ekspresi seolah-olah ia ingat sesuatu, "Aku menyesalkan sekali jika hanya gara-gara itu, kau datang kemari dengan air muka seolah-olah siap membunuhku."

"Dan aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera menjelaskan mengenai hal ini padaku," ujar Indonesia di ruang tamu kediaman Australia waktu itu, "Dan apa? 'Hanya'? Beraninya kau memakai kata sepele itu pada hal seperti ini!"

Australia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memberi ekspresi terkejut, "Wow, wow, santai, oke?" ia menyandarkan diri ke sandaran sofa, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa semarah ini, Indonesia. Dan aku tidak berhutang penjelasan apapun padamu."

Indonesia menatap dengan pandangan seolah-olah Australia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima bahkan di otak orang gila.

"Apa—"

"Kau juga merupakan negara, bukan?" Australia menatap Indonesia dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kau paham akan realitas dunia. Kau tahu betul seperti apa hakikat dunia internasional tempat di mana kita, para negara, berada. Kita berjuang, kita bertahan. Demi apa? Demi diri kita—demi semua struktur yang membangun kita: rakyat, pemerintahan, tanah, dan kedaulatan."

"Dan kau baru melanggar hal terakhir yang kau sebut, dari diriku, Australia."

"Apakah bisa disebut pelanggaran jika itu adalah aturan yang harus kita mainkan?"

Indonesia menatap Australia dengan tidak mengerti, namun tidak mengurangi ekspresi waspada dan marah di wajah ayunya.

"Kau tak paham?" Australia seolah mengerti pikiran Indonesia. Berhenti sejenak, seolah ia memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pantas ia ucapkan, "Jika aku harus mempermudah ucapanku… aku akan mengatakan: mengapa aku kau tuduh melanggar kedaulatanmu jika memang penyadapan itu adalah salah satu dari caraku, dan SEMUA negara, untuk bertahan?"

Awalnya, Indonesia masih memberikan pandangan tersesat. Namun hanya beberapa saat, sebelum ekspresi mukanya berubah ketika ia paham ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

Ia mengerti.

Australia tersenyum kecil, "Indonesia… Indonesia…," ia menggeleng-geleng kecil seolah menahan unuk tidak tertawa, "Salahkan poltik luar negerimu yang terlalu idealis dan naif. Apa? _Thousand friends zero enemy_? Tidak, Indonesia. Politik luar negerimu bahkan terdengar seperti kalimat dalam dongeng yang akan berakhir indah (1)"

Indonesia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan untuk tidak menghantam muka yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu.

Beraninya… setelah ia melakukan penyadapan, kini apa? Ia dengan terang-terangan, di depan muka Indonesia, menghina politik luar negerinya yang dibentuk oleh rakyatnya?!

"Aku senantiasa meyakini bahwa dunia internasional itu bersifat keras, anarkis. Tidak ada yang bisa melindungi dan menyelamatkan kita selain diri kita sendiri. Sebagai negara, tentu kau tahu bahwa ini merupakan tugas yang berat dan merepotkan bagi kita. Kau tahu, ribuan bahkan jutaan nyawa ada di tangan kita. Jadi, apa yang bisa kita perbuat untuk melindungi mereka dan semua unsur pembangun kita, adalah cara yang sah-sah saja."

"….."

Australia tersenyum miring dan menatap geli, sekaligus ada sorot angkuh di matanya, "Kenapa diam? Tak bisa menyangkal? Karena memang, tak ada yang bisa disangkal. Penyadapan adalah cara yang sah-sah dan wajar saja—sebuah tindakan defensif kita terhadap bahaya yang mengancam kita. Jadi, seharusnya kau tidak perlu terlalu kaget dengan hal seperti ini. Justru aku berpikir heran jika kau tidak melakukan penyadapan dan pengumpulan informasi terhadap negara lain, Indonesia."

"…Tetapi kita sudah memiliki perjanjian kersama informasi dan intelijen, Australia," Indonesia berkata dengan lirih, namun jelas ada perasaan luka di sana. Semua ucapan Australia, ekspresi pemuda itu, sangat melukai perasaannya. Sangat mencederai batinnya. Kemanakah Australia yang baik hati yang dulu selalu ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya?

"Apa yang bisa kita harapkan pada janji sebatas di atas kertas?" tanya Australia, "Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa perjanjian internasional memiliki kekuatan mengikat apapun untuk membatasi kepentingan kita, bukan? Siapa yang menjamin bahwa aku tidak akan keliru? Siapa yang menjamin suatu hari nanti, kau tidak mengkhianatiku dan malah balik melukaiku?"

Kenapa dunia ini kejam sekali…

"Tidak perlu menyalahkanku, karena kau tahu, di jaman seperti ini, coba kau sebutkan sepuluh saja negara di masa kini yang bersih, jernih, dan tidak menipu?" lanjut Australia.

Kenapa kami, para negara, seolah hanya pion yang dimainkan sesuka kehendak apa yang disebut sebagai hakikat dunia internasional?

Bertahan. Berjuang. Bersandiwara. Saling menipu, saling melukai.

Idealisme tentang masa depan kemanusiaan dan rakyat entah sejak kapan sudah lama terkubur mati. Yang ada adalah nafsu pragmatis, hasrat oportunistik.

Semua penuh sandiwara yang para tokohnya adalah aktor yang lebih ulung dari pemain drama dan opera. Semuanya tak lebih hanyalah sebagai kedok dari perjuangan keras. Mati-matian. Tidak ada kawan, yang ada hanyalau kau sendiri.

Hanya kau sendiri.

Senyum Australia menghilang, dan sorot matanya diganti oleh pandangan serius dan tajam. Entah hilang kemana sosok _happy-go-lucky _yang selama ini Indonesia kenal dengan baik. Yang ada di depan Indonesia sekarang hanyalah manipulator. Hanya entitas rakus, serakah, egoistis…

Sama seperti yang lain.

Dan mungkin, sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Jika boleh jujur, Indonesia," ujar Australia lirih, seolah apa yang akan ia katakan adalah apa yang menjadi inti dari seluruh pembicaraan mereka, "Jika boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah mempercayaimu. Politikmu terlalu buram, penuh dengan rahasia korupsi, penuh dengan ancaman gejolak kelompok nasionalis, jadi wajar saja jika aku bersikap waspada dan curiga padamu."

Entah, Indonesia tak berpikir bahwa apa yang Australia katakan selanjutnya, akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Sakit.

"_I didn't, don't, and will never trust you_ (2)."

Betapa menyakitkannya.

Betapa kasihannya, mereka, para negara, yang mampu menjadi kawan dan di saat yang sama, saling membunuh secara perlahan.

Pada perkembangan selanjutnya, Australia tidak pernah mau menjelaskan secara resmi, tak peduli berapa kali Indonesia meminta. Australia bahkan tidak hirau pada tuntutan Indonesia agar negara tersebut meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang dinilai menginjak-injak martabat negara dan bangsa Indonesia. Jangankan permintaan resmi dari Indonesia, Australia bahkan tak hirau pada tuntutan warganya untuk meminta maaf pada tetangga dekatnya tersebut (3). Dan pada akhirnya, Indonesia hanya masih menunggu kesediaan Australia untuk meminta maaf dan memberi penjelasan. Akan tetapi kali ini Indonesia berani bertindak lebih tegas karena beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah menarik Duta Besar Indonesia untuk Australia kembali ke Jakarta.

Namun masalah tak akan berhenti sampai di situ. Bagaimanapun hal ini sudah mencederai hubungan baik di antara mereka. Hubungan yang baik, harus rusak karena ketidakpercayaan. Semua hancur karena pengkhianatan. Apalagi Australia yang menganggap masalah ini hanyalah masalah sepele dan Indonesia bersikap terlalu berlebihan.

Indonesia menghela napas sembari mendongak menatap langit dari balkon Istana Negara.

Langit berwarna sangat biru. Cerah, tanpa cela. Awan-awan tebal berwarna putih senada dengan warna kapas pada umumnya. Beberapa burung tampak terbang dan mentari tampak menyinarkan sinarnya dengan pas: tak panas, namun juga tak terlalu redup karena awan.

Dunia yang indah. Dunia yang damai.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya seolah tak lebih dari latar belakang panggung sebuah drama.

Panggung yang akan menampilkan berbagai sandiwara yang didorong oleh nafsu, keserakahan, rasionalitas, perjuangan.

Dan selama Indonesia masih mampu berdiri, selama negara-negara masih mampu berdiri, mereka akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam panggung itu.

Mereka hanya mampu hidup, berdiri, dan berjuang sendiri.

(1) Pihak Australia tidak mengatakan hal ini, kok. Ini hanya pendapat saya saja dalam mengomentari Politik Luar Negeri RI di era SBY ini. Terlalu idealis dan utopis, eh?

(2) Ini ucapan salah satu politisi Australia yang menyatakan bahwa Australia, sejatinya tak pernah mempercayai Indonesia—meskipun begitu banyak perjanjian bilateral dan kerjasama di antara mereka.

(3) Ini hasil dari voting majalah Sydney Morning Herald, bahwa sekitar 62% responden menuntut PM Australia untuk meminta maaf pada Indonesia.

Intinya, saya hanya ingin membuat fiksi mengenai isu yang tengah panas di berita-berita. Memanasnya hubungan Indonesia-Australia—sebuah ironi mengingat betapa dekatnya hubungan kedua negara ini selama ini. Pernyataan Australia di fic ini saya buat untuk mencerminkan respon PM Australia dan beberapa politisi Australia, terkait dengan isu ini. Tidak ada perasaan untuk menjelaskan, apalagi meminta maaf karena mereka menilai wajar-wajar saja jika negara merasa perlu berhati-hati dan mencari informasi tentang negara lain: semata-mata demi **kepentingan nasional**.

Well, sekali lagi, _this is __**just for fun**_**, **_okay_? Sekalian memberi informasi melalui fiksi, terkait perkembangan kontemporer dunia internasional menyangkut Indonesia. Sorry, ga bermaksud bikin kontroversi.

_I just hope both countries will be able to settle it down_.

_Thanks and comments_?


End file.
